Talk:Coalition of European Empires/@comment-25373667-20170313010459
OOC: Since Zum and Kitty can get away with practically no damage to their fleet after having 2000+ anti-ship missiles shot at them, several salvoes of torpedoes, and can magically avoid dozens of mines being floated out into the middle of their fleet, I think one week is a reasonable repair time for Iberia. ' Coalition Report ' ---- Victory! The heathenous Chilean and Cattirian invaders have been repulsed from the land of our Iberian brothers! Our superior tactics, guerrilla warfare, and scorched earth tactics have starved and demoralized the infidels into retreating! However, the battle is not over yet. The treacherous and barbaric Chileans and Cattirians have destroyed our cities, raped our people, enslaved our children, and burned our countrysides! We must rebuild. All available resources are being diverted to the rebuilding of Iberian lands obliterated by the heathenous infidels. Although they only managed to ravage half of the nation, rebuilding will still take time. However, with the combined manpower and economic support of the entire Coalition, as well as our brave German brothers, rebuilding will be much quicker. We will rebuild Iberia to a new glorious state which the Chileans and Cattirians will envy! Complete rebuilding will take approximately one week (IRL). We must prepare against another possible Chilean and Cattirian attack. We know that these barbarians are treacherous and unpredictable villains, so we must always be on guard. We will work together with Israel to fortify the Straight of Gibraltar, and we are currently building submarine detection sensors in the bottom of the straight, as well as torpedoes below the water. Remotely controlled and detonated mines will also be deployed, and large calibre artillery will be set into the rocky faces of the areas near Gibraltar, making them tough to take out. Missile batteries are being placed well inland out of gunnery range in classified and well hidden locations. Air bases are better fortified and defended against surprise attacks, and large anti-aircraft and anti-missile defense networks are being placed throughout the country. Air patrols are also being increased in frequency and patrol area. The many shores and beaches of Iberia are also being better defended, with remotely detonated mines being set off the coasts, coastal artillery and machine guns being placed heavily on possible landing beaches in well protected concrete bunkers, tank traps, landmines, and other defenses are also readied for rapid deployment, but are just off the beaches, as to not spoil their beauty, and keep them open. In order to give time to deploy these defenses, a large series of beacons, long range air patrols with SONAR and RADAR, buoys, and other detection equipment are being deployed, allowing easy detection of any submarine or surface ship at over 200km off the Iberian coast. These defenses will be concentrated in Iberia, but all other nations will also receive these defenses as well. They are expected to be in operational, but not complete, service in Iberia in one week, fully complete service in one month, and complete service in other nations within two months. To back up coastal defenses, Yugoslavia and Greece are building large numbers of forts and and land defenses along their borders with the Soviets. With help from German engineers who worked on the East Wall, these defenses are designed to be quite similar, featuring large earth works, tank traps, landmines, bunkers, pillboxes, artillery, supply chains, large forts, and much, much more. These are expected to be complete in one month. Together, we can build ourselves to new heights which the Cattirians and Chileans who dared attack and desecrate our land will be envious of! Plus ultra!